Beastboy's badass birthday
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: When Beast Boy has 21st birthday, things get a little out of hand. But what's life without a little lust and crazy? Rated for lemons, drinking, and swearing. Oneshot. Disclaimer: i own nothing


**Hey guys! Heres something I kept in my desktop for, like, EVER. I hope you like. SCREW THE EAGLES! Sorry. Still a bit… tense. (I just used the comments, thank you for that, I hope it makes more sense now. :))**

 **Ship: BBTERRA, mild ROBSTAR**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my creativity.**

— **-**

 **Nobody's POV:**

After much anticipation and waiting and complaining, it was finally here. Yes, it was on this day that Beast Boy would finally turn 21.

It was on this day that the titans would have a major party to commemorate this badass milestone in BB's life. As much as he loved having huge party, he loved that his secret crush, Terra, was out of the stone. It happened a few years prior, and the two were almost inseparable ever since. If someone saw them together, you could most likely mistake them for a couple.

Beast Boy walked into the common room through the sliding doors, and was greeted by a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" by all the titans. He broke into a huge grin.

"Thanks guys!" Beast Boy said.

The titans then regrouped around the table, where breakfast was waiting. Terra approached beast boy, and hugged him immediately.

"Happy Birthday!" Terra said into his neck.

BB couldn't help feeling tense at her touch. He hugged her back around her waist, touching her smooth skin that her black crop top allowed access to. It, among with all the other beautiful things about Terra turned him on. He was so into her.

They approached the breakfast table, and sat down with the other titans. The group begun to plan who would shop for what, and divided up some money. Then they went in pairs of two to their assigned stores. Cyborg and raven went to the liquor outlet, because they were the oldest of the six, and knew what was best to buy. Robin and Starfire went to the grocery store, you could never have enough food. And Beast Boy and Terra went to the party store to get the decorations. Seeing as BB's moped had no room for any party supplies, everyone took turns with Cy's T-car. After a coin toss between BB and Cyborg, they decided Beast Boy and terra would go first to the party store, with promises of minimal damage to the T-car, and to be back in two hours, so they would each have time to set everything up.

—

Beast Boy and Terra got into the T-car. BB was driving, ad terra was sitting in shotgun. They drove off into the underwater city access tunnel. Before long, terra had grown bored.

"Hey Beast Boy, how about we play a game?" Terra asked.

"Sure. There is so much traffic anyway. What did you have in mind?" Beast Boy replied.

"How about… well I made up this game with an old friend a long time ago. It's really fun." Terra smirked.

"Oh? How do you play?" Beast Boy asked, curious.

"Well, I tell you something about me, and you tell me something about you." Terra said.

"Huh?" Beast boy asked.

"So basically, for example, I tell you where I was born and you do the same."

"Ok. Sounds fun."

"Here's the catch. If you tell a lie or refuse to tell, you have to tell me something really embarrassing. Wanna play?" Terra asked, her excitement bubbling.

"Sure." BB said, interested.

"Ok. I'll go first. Terra isn't my real name. My real name is Tara Markov." She said, a little nervous.

"Wow. That's a really pretty name." Beast Boy said truthfully. "Why did you change it?"

"No,no, BB. It's your turn to tell me your name now." Tara said, blushing mildly from his comment.

"Ok. But please please don't laugh. It is my birthday after all." BB said, nervously.

"It can't be THAT bad Beast Boy." Terra said. The traffic moved an inch.

"My name is… Garfield Logan." Beast Boy said, blushing. "I prefer Gar, though."

"I love it…Gar." she tried on her tongue for the first time.

"Well, my turn to start now, Tara." he said. He liked her real name. It was very sexy.

"Ok, Gar." She said. She liked the sound of her name coming out of his mouth.

"I was born and raised in Qurac, in a small animal reservation in Africa." Beast Boy stated.

"Wow. that's cool." Terra said. Then she realized she had to tell him one of her deepest secrets. One she kept from everyone she met.

"If I tell you where I am from, Gar, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE." Terra said, very serious.

"Why?"

"It is my deepest secret, Gar. If you told anyone about this, I wouldn't be safe." She said, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"You can tell me, Tara. I will not tell anyone ever. I swear it." Beast boy said, very serious.

"Ok, Gar. I-I….I am from Markovia." She said, a bit afraid just saying it's name.

"Why would that…Oh my god. Your a-a… PRINCESS?!" Gar yelled in extreme surprise.

"SHHHHHH!" Terra said, lunging to seize his mouth with her hand. "You don't know WHO COULD HEAR YOU!" She snapped.

She took her had away. "I'm sorry, Gar. Let me explain. When I was a child, I was raised in the house of Markov, the royal bloodline of Markovia and unfortunately my family." Terra said. "When I was about ten or eleven, my father disowned me for the powers I had obtained. So I ran away and changed my name before he could hunt me down to destroy me." Terra said, on the verge of tears. Traffic wasn't going anywhere, so Beast Boy shifted the car into park, leaned over and enveloped Terra's body in a tight hug. She was surprised, at first, but hugged him back. It felt great to finally tell someone when he pulled away, traffic still wasn't moving, so Beast boy snapped. Since the car was designed by cyborg, nothing was left to chance. Beast boy turned on the crime alarm and blared it so people cleared a path. He smiled at his authority.

"You probably shouldn't do that, you know." Terra said.

"It's my birthday. I'll do what I want." he said, giggling with Terra.

About five minutes later, they got to the store. They shopped for 20 minutes and got back in the car, and drove back to the tower.

—-

After many strenuous attempts at cooking and decorating, they had finally finished setting up the common room. In the middle of the room, the couch had been removed and replaced with an empty space and dj decks for dancing. The breakfast table had been covered with snacks of every kind, and the table with stools in the kitchen had been completely covered with every type of alcohol imaginable. The room itself had been decked over with shiny green streamers, and in the middle of it all, cyborg had set up a disco ball. The lights had been turned out. This party was going to be so dope.

—

 **BB's POV:**

It was now 2 hours into the party, and Tara was now very visibly trashed. In this two hour time span, she had challenged multiple people to drinking competitions and won every time. At this moment, I was sitting on one of the stools on the bar. My vision was a small bit wonky, but I assumed it came from the six budweiser's I had consumed. Tara on the other hand, had chugged down six shots of SKYY, three shots of Fireball, and two shots of Don Julio. 'Jesus.' I thought. 'She can sure handle her alcohol. It's a miracle she's still standing.' (A/N That metahuman alcohol tolerance tho…)The blaring music then changed to some song produced by David Guetta or Marshmello. DJs were so confusing these days. Tara was amidst the large group of teen superhero on the dancefloor.

"HEY GUYS!" a tanked Cy shouted over the intercom. "LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Tara dragged me down next to her amongst the discarded solo cups and beer cans. Due to my drunkedness, i sat down a little hard and fell over. Tara laughed and pulled me back up.

"Your pretty…" I slurred, staring at her. She started laughing again and so did I. Then Cyborg spoke up.

"Basic rules apply. Whoever spins the bottle, has to kiss the person it lands on. Robin will start, and it will go clockwise until robin gets it again. We clear?" Cy said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok. Go for it robin." Cy said. Robin picked up a discarded beer bottle behind him, and placed it in the center. He then spun it. It went around for awhile, until it came to a stop on Starfire.

"OOOOOOOOOO" everyone jeered. There were multiple catcalls, followed by robin telling everyone to shut up. Robin got up, and kissed starfire for the required 5 seconds, then backed off from embarrassment. Then robin passed the bottle to me.

I looked at it and secretly hoped it would land on Tara. I placed it in the center of the room, and spun it. It spun for awhile, I thought I had spun it too fast. It started to slow down. It almost landed on Raven. I shut my eyes. I couldn't watch. The bottle stopped, and the catcalls were even louder this time. I opened my eyes, and I couldn't believe who it landed on. Tara. She giggled, and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. Using my uniform, she pushed me backwards and proceeded to straddle me. I couldn't have been more embarrassed. The jeering and catcalls got even louder. If she wasn't so drunk, I don't think she would be able to even play this game, let alone come anywhere near me. She leaned over my face, and put one of her elbows on either side of it. "you are so damn hot." she slurred, before pushing her head forward and capturing my lips with her own. I was so in shock, it took me awhile to realize that was going on. Before i could respond to her kiss, she pulled away, and got off me. I sat back up, and shook my head to make sure that just happened. It did. Tara giggled at my reaction. Then, I realized it was Tara's turn.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK IF IT DOESN'T LAND ON ME, SHE'LL FUCKING KISS SOME OTHER RANDOM FUCKHEAD!' Beast Boy thought, his mind full of jealosy, anger, anticipation, and lust. Before she got the chance to spin it, I grabbed her hand and squeezed, silently voicing my opinion, but she told me it was ok by the way she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed like crazy. She squeezed my hand again, smiling, letting me know it was ok through her drunken haze. I let her spin it, what's the worst that could happen right? WRONG. the bottle slowed, and … IT LANDED ON THE FUCKING ARROGANT DICKHEAD KNOWN AS SPEEDY (A/N I HATE HIM). Speedy smirked, and got up. Tara grimaced, but she had to do it, so she wouldn't face the punishment. I couldn't watch this.

Speedy pushed his lips on hers, and immediately shot my head down. 1….2…..3….4….5! She was done! I lifted my head. I saw she tried to pull away, but he gripped her waist even tighter. Tara was obviously trying to get off him, but he wouldn't allow it. I had enough of this freak for one lifetime. I walked up to the pair, and ripped speedy off her. Even drunk, there was still anger coursing through my veins. Speedy looked shoked. I shoved him.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing with her?!" I screamed.

"What does it fucking look like little beast brat?" Speedy shouted back in my face.

"YOU have absolutely NO RIGHT to treat her like that after all the SHIT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! HER ENTIRE CHILDHOOD WAS ONE HUGE SHITSTORM, AND SHE SUFFERED MORE AT THE HANDS OF SLADE! EVERYONE FROM HER PAST BETRAYED HER! I'D LIKE TO SEE HOW LONG YOU WOULD LAST WITH ALL THAT SHIT!" i screamed back in his face, shoving him further away from Tara and I.

She hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear "Gar… he's not worth it." I delicately left her embrace and walked back up to Speedy.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" I yelled at him.

"C'mon Beast Boy. You of all people should know better than to defend Slade's whore." he said, deadpanning. HE. CROSSED. THE. LINE. I grabbed his shirt and punched him square in the nose.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY?!" I punched him again, this time in the mouth. He landed the ground, and I pinned him.

"GO AHEAD SPEEDY! SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN!" I punched him a third time. Robin and Cyborg came over to break it up.

"BB! Get off him!" Cy said, pulling me off Speedy.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME CY!" I said struggling in Cyborg's grip.

Speedy propped himself on one elbow, and smirked through all the blood on his face. "At least I know better than try and get in a traitor's pants!" Speedy shouted. I struggled harder.

"YOU BETTER BE THANKING WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU BELIVE IN THAT YOU AREN'T FUCKING DEAD ROY HARPER!" I shouted at the top my lungs. He had no right. At this comment Robin spoke up.

"ENOUGH BEAST BOY! GO COOL OFF! THAT'S AN ORDER! Robin shouted at me. I shoved Cy off me, and walked past everyone. I went straight to my room.

 **(Lemons warning… Don't say I didn't warn you….)**

The party resumed, everyone a bit shaken by my outburst. For everyone's sake, Robin stopped the game of spin the bottle, and took Speedy to the med bay. I was sitting on the bottom bunk of my bed, just staring at the floor. My hands were intertwined and rested on my mouth. He had no right. I'd like to see how long he would last under Slade's mind control without completely breaking down. Just then, someone knocked on my door.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled at the door. Speedy's words just kept playing over in my head. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. The door slid open.

"WHAT PART OF FUCK OFF DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" I shouted again, but the door didn't close. I looked up. It was Tara. She stepped inside, and pressed the close&lock button on the panel next to the door. She approached me slowly, my eyes following her the whole time.

When she finally got close, I muttered "Are you ok?" (A/N Tara and Gar have each sobered up a tiny bit since the fight) She said nothing, but just sat down next to me. I scrutinized her for bruises or some other reason to kill him.

"I should be asking you that Gar." She said, still a little buzzed. I looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you for defending me." She said.

"Its just when he said that stupid shit about you I got so mad that I just wanted to-"

"Shhhhh." She said, putting a soft finger to my lips.

"None of that matters now." She said in the softest tone she could muster. And then she said something I will never forget.

"Gar, I was too afraid to say it before, but I know it now. I love you, Gar. It's always been you." I was too shocked to move. But I had to. She searched my eyes for any bit of emotion.

"I love you too, Tara. I always have." Smiling, she took off her gloves and boots, and than touched my face. She then pulled my face to meet hers. This kiss wasn't at all like the first. It was soft and sweet and not nearly as rough as the first during spin the bottle. She continued to kiss me, while beginning to get in my lap. She slowly straddled me again. She was sitting upright, her head a bit higher up than mine. I paused to take off my gloves and boots. Tara's hands traveled down to my waist, and her fingers curled around the bottom of my shirt. She stopped kissing me for a moment to take it off me. Her soft lips then met up with mine again, but this time, her hands began to explore my torso. Her hands felt like fire in my bare skin, leaving blazes of fire in their wake. Slowly, she put a little pressure on my chest with her hands, and pushed me back onto the bunk. My hands now left her waist, and explored her torso, but I dare not touch her chest unless she wanted me to. I felt around higher on her soft back with my hands, one of my fingers daring to travel a little under her black crop top to feel the buckle of her bra. Before I got the pleasure of venturing any further, She sat up agin, and took off her crop top. All that was left was her black lace bra that I had felt the back of just moments ago. She then returned her lips to mine. I now got to feel every ounce of her soft back. My hands drifted back up from where they just were on her lower back, and found her bra clasp again.

I stopped kissing her, and whispered in her ear "Is this ok?" I didn't want to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. She looked me in the eyes, and nodded. I unclasped her bra, and threw it somewhere. I looked at her, half naked in MY bed, and realized just how lucky I was. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Tara." She smiled, and continued to kiss me. Her kisses left my mouth, and trailed a line across my jaw. I moaned a bit at this, and she giggled. Her kisses then found my neck, where she begun to bite and suck. I moaned. "…Tara…." she seemed to like this because she trailed kisses down my abs, and thats when I lost it. I brought her back up to my mouth, and kissed her. I rolled on top of her, and she grabbed the back of my neck. I brought my mouth to her neck, and sucked and bit, leaving my mark on her. She moaned. She grabbed my neck harder, so i traveled down lower. I brought one of her nipples into my mouth, and grabbed the other in my hand. "…GAR…" she said and moaned even louder than before. I stopped and looked up at her again "Can I go further?" I asked, seriously. "DON'T STOP." I took the ok, and my mouth and hands trailed down further. I trailed kisses town her mid-torso, to her abs, and eventually to her panty line, my hands following suit. I took off her utility belt, and her yellow shorts, leaving her only in her black lace panties. "Are you sure?" I asked again. "Yes, Gar." I pulled them off, seeing Tara Markov in all her beauty. "You are beautiful, princess." I whispered to her again. With the go-ahead, I pushed one finger in her opening. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath, before moaning my name again. But se looked like she wanted more. I put another finger in, and picked up the pace. Her face was twisting in such adorable ways, so I came up to her face and kissed her some more. She was almost there, so I put a third finger in, and moved my hand even faster. She had her hands on my back and her nails were digging in, hard. I felt her hands shaking. Then her whole body began to shake. I pulled my lips off hers to watch her face as she came. Her face scrunched up from her eyes being so tightly shut. As she came, she moaned out my name so loud I had to put a hand over her mouth so no-one would come looking for the source of the noise. Her hands relaxed, and I pulled out my fingers. A second later I stuck them in my mouth. She tasted so sweet. She smiled at that. She grabbed me and flipped me over, so she was straddling me again. She leaned down to my ear, and asked if I had any protection. I pointed to a drawer in my desk. She smiled at me , and kissed my cheek. She got up and went to the drawer, opening it. Once she had what she needed, Tara came back over to me and undid my pants. I put on the condom. This time, i looked her dead in the eyes. If I was about to take her virginity, I had to know she wanted this. "I do want this, Gar. I want this because I love you." she said. I was ecstatic. "I love you too, Tara." I flipped her over again, and held her hand. "This is going to hurt, Tara." She nodded. And with that, I pushed in. She cried out in pain. She clenched the bedsheets so hard, I think she ripped holes with her nails. She squeezed my hand to the point where I had bruises. I loved her. I hated seeing her in this much pain. I leaned over to her ear and started whispering to her. She was almost there. So was I. Her body started to shake again. I wrapped my spare hand around her back, squeezing her for support. As she came, her eyes glowed yellow and she screamed my name. I collapsed on her. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me. She released her arms, and I rolled off her. We faced each other, lying down. I pushed a lock of her beautiful hair out of her face. "I love you, Princess. Always." "I love you too, Gar." She rotated her body away from me, and proceeded to close her eyes. I put my arms around her, and pulled her close. My face was right behind her neck, and I breathed in her sweet scent, and gave into sleep. Today was one of the best birthdays of my life.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

When I woke up, Felt like I got hit by a bus. My head was killing me, and my stomach hurt so bad to the point where I might throw up. I opened my eyes. I was in Gar's room. 'What the fuck happened last night?' I thought to myself. then it all came back to me. Last night, I had sex for the first time with Beast Boy. By blush couldn't get any larger. I glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, and saw the Neon red lights showed 2:17 AM. It was too late to go back to sleep. I turned around to meet Beast Boy's face. I coaxed him awake with a kiss. His eyes fluttered open, and my work was done. I pulled out of his arms, and began to put my clothes back on. Gar sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Cant you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The music. Your party is still going. So let's go party!"

"Ok." Gar said as he put all his clothes back on. We ran out the door.

When we got to the common room, the party was still raging. Only all my friends (Minus Speedy EWWWWWW) were trashed. Cyborg the DJ noticed our return.

"TIME FOR THE NEXT GAME! TRUTH OR DARE!" Everyone cheered. We all got in circle on the floor, and Cy brought us shots of SKYY. "No sobering up allowed at this party." he said to us. I poured mine down the hatch instantly. Cyborg explained the rules for any dumb shits who were too wasted to think.

"Ok, people. So I'm gonna spin this bottle to decide who goes first to be truth or dared. The person who gets truthed or dared is allowed to pick the next victim. You are allowed three chickens. If you run out, you are out. If you tell a lie or do the dare wrong, you have to take a shot of fireball. Are we clear?" everyone nodded. Cy spun the bottle, and of course, it landed on me. Stupid fucking bottle.

"Terra, truth or dare?" I thought about it for a moment, and then chose dare.

"I dare you to sit in BB's lap for the rest of the game." I got up, and sat in my green love's lap, blushing a little. I looked around for the person I would choose. I chose Starfire.

"Star, truth or dare?"

"I would like the dare please." Starfire said, slurring her words.

"I dare you… to do seven minutes in heaven with Robin in that closet over there." I said, pointing. She grabbed robin's arm, and hoisted him up, and proceeded to drag him to the closet. After seven minutes the two came out and received many catcalls.

"Shut Up!" Robin shouted. It was star's turn to ask now. She looked around. She chose Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, the truth or the dare?" Starfire asked.

"Dare."

"I the dare you to challenge one of our friends to a competition of the drinking!" Star slurred.

"Allright. I choose…Terra. She and her alcohol tolerance need to be knocked down from the champion slot." I got up, and said

"I accept your challenge. Except, your the only one getting knocked down." Everyone cheered. A few titan boys brought out some shot glasses and tequila. They laid three glasses in front of us both, and filled them all halfway.

Cyborg then shouted "GO!" I lunged for my first, chugged it, and flipped it over. Then the second, and the third. I slammed my palm on the ground to signify i was done, And I won again. I felt buzzed again. Fuck. I went back to my seat on Gar's lap. Bumblebee looked around, and chose me again. What is it, gang up on Tara day?

"Truth or dare, Terra?" I chose Truth.

"Ok. So are you a virgin?" My mouth hung wide open, and Gar blushed bright crimson, discreetly behind my back. When I didn't answer immediately, people started to look suspiciously at me.

"…no…." i said very quietly.

"What did you say?" Bumblebee asked. I regained my composure.

"No, Bumblebee. No. I am not a virgin. Happy?" The whole room went silent, but I didn't notice it's awkwardness, because i still felt tanked.

"How would you even… wha… how… when…wait WHAT?!" Bumblebee stuttered, but I ignored it. It was my turn again. I looked about, and noticed Kid Flash. I chose him.

"KF, truth or dare?"

"dare, obviously." I suddenly felt very happy inside. Time for Speedy to get some payback.

"I dare you… to come on to speedy. You have to do it for five minutes, even if he runs away from you." I smirked. I knew exactly how homophobic Speedy could be. KF caught wind of my plans by the look on my face.

"Your on." He got up, and went to go find Speedy locked up in the medbay.

Everyone took a little break, because KF would be a few minutes. Everyone went back to partying, except the the titan girls on the core team, including me. Raven, and Starfire nearly plowed me over in attempt to get me somewhere alone. They dragged me into the broom closet, and slammed the door. Raven swiched on the little hang-light, and starfire glared at me.

"What?" I asked, a little fearful.

"WHAT THE HELL TERRA!" Starfire screamed, punching through a wall, creating a hole.

"Seriously, what?" I asked, demanding.

"When were you going to partake in the telling us that you did the losing of your virginity?!" star yelled, not nearly as loud.

"It didn't happen too long ago! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU!" i shouted right back at her.

"Did you use protection?" Raven asked, concerned.

"YES! What do you think I am, stupid?" I saw the girls exchange looks under the lone lightbulb, as if having a silent conversation.

"Who was it?" Starfire asked. She could be a very moody drunk.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Star's eyes flashed a dangerous green, and she pointed one finger at my chest.

"BECAUSE WE DO! NOW THE TELL US!" she yelled at my face.

"Ok, Ok!" I said. 'Here you go tara. Just tell them.' I thought.

"It was…." I saw the look of anticipation on their faces. "…Beast boy" I said, very timid. Starfire got that cute little face she has when she notices something sweet.

She pulled me into a hug and muttered "congratulations, friend." into my hair. Raven just stood there, a look of shock on her face. Starfire saw my happy face, and cast a knowing glance. She had just lost hers to robin two moths ago. Then Star wanted a girl talk sesh.

"How was he?" Starfire asked, reverting back to her giggling drunk self. "OMG STOOOPPPP!" I ran out the closet door, and just on time, too.

I got to see KF chasing a terrified speedy through the door. It was great.

"C'mon, Speedy. You'll never know if you like it till' you try it." KF said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted. I spoke up.

"Karma's a bitch, Speedy. Don't you think so?" Speedy looked even more afraid.

"C'mere, Speedy!" KF yelled. Speedy ran out of the room, KF hot on his tail. I laughed.

Gar came up behind me. He hugged me around the waist.

"Remind me not to get on your bad-side babe." He muttered into my hair. I giggled, and grabbed his arm.

"Dance with me." I ordered of him, pulling him twords the trash littered dancefloor. He held me in his arms as Cy put on a slow song. Him and I danced away into the night, only aware of each other, not a care in the world.

—

 **Thanks for reading! I accept all constructive criticism, BUT NO BBRAE! I know this fic was awful. Please take it easy on me. I am currently writing a multi-mic crossover, and hit a brick wall. It happens, fam. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! (If you are for the gay stuff, I meant no offense, I just wanted to torture Speedy. I personally love multiple femlash ships: Clexa, Emison, the usual OTPs.) Until next time, Over and out!**


End file.
